The present invention relates generally to random number generators, and more particularly to a random number generator for generating a subset of numbers for a game of chance, such as a lottery.
Interest in games of change, such as lotteries, has expanded over the years, especially as the availability of lotteries has increased and the amount of potential winnings has increased as well. Along with this increase, many lottery players prefer to select their numbers rather than being assigned such numbers.
Devices for picking the numbers exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,101 discloses a handheld gaming ball display. This device enables a user to select a random series of balls bearing characters thereon.
However, many people prefer to select a number or numbers based on everyday events to feel a relationship with the numbers they are playing. This device does not establish the relationship with the user""s life that many people prefer when selecting lottery numbers.
The present invention is therefore directed to the problem of developing a method and apparatus for selecting a lottery number that occurs as part of one""s everyday life.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a water kettle that one can use for heating or boiling water that will generate a series of random numbers.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the kettle employs an agitator driven by a propeller, which in turn is driven by the steam generated by heating water. The agitator mixes a plurality of balls, each of which bears a unique character or number, and which randomly fall into a tube as a result of the agitation process.